Rollenspiel
by Calmena
Summary: Ein von allen verratener und selbstmordgefährdeter Harry Potter.


**Rollenspiel – Die letzten Momente**

Wurdet ihr schon einmal von allen, denen ihr vertrautet, verraten?

Nein?

Dann hofft, dass es so bleibt.

Denn es ist ein Erlebnis, auf das ich gerne verzichtet hätte.

Wer ich bin?

Tut das zur Sache?

Es muss ja nicht jeder, der etwas erzählt, einen Namen haben, oder?

Aber gut...

Ich bin ein Typ, dessen Freunde und Vertrauten ihn verlassen haben.

Fallen gelassen, wie ein altes, kaputtes Kleidungsstück.

Wie eines von denen, die ich von Dudley immer kriege.

Wer Dudley ist?

Mein Cousin.

So, jetzt wisst ihr bestimmt auch, wer ich bin, oder?

Nein?

Stimmt...

Von dem ‚Jungen der lebt' wird ja irgendwie erwartet, in Saus und Braus zu leben, oder?

Gott, wie ich diesen Namen hasse...

Der Junge-der-lebt...

Der-dazu-verdammt-ist-zu-leben würde wohl besser passen.

Aber _mich_ hat ja auch keiner gefragt.

_Mich_ hat auch keiner gefragt, ob ich zu einer Schachfigur für Dumbledore werden will.

Symbolisch gemeint.

Stelle man sich nur einmal vor...

Wir alle sind Schachfiguren in einem riesigen Spiel, das ein größenwahnsinniger, alter Schulleiter spielen möchte.

Nur irgendwie scheint das außer mir keiner zu bemerken.

Sogar Voldemort spielt Dumbledore immer genau in die Hände.

Er tut immer das, was der Führer des Hühnchenordens möchte.

Ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein wahrscheinlich.

Vielleicht sollte ihm das mal jemand sagen...?

Na ja, aber wenn es außer mir niemand weiß, kann es ihm auch keiner sagen...

Und ich auch nicht, denn mich würde er wohl sofort umbringen, wenn ich in sein Blickfeld kommen würde.

Die Welt ist _sooooo_ verdammt.

Erst viel zu spät werden alle sehen, was sie angestellt haben.

Und Dumbledore hat, was er wollte.

Toll. Wunderbare Aussicht auf mein künftiges Leben.

Da fühlt man sich doch gleich viel besser...

Ich sollte aufhören, sarkastisch zu sein.

Das passt nicht zu meinem Image.

Hat zumindest Granger am Ende des letzten Jahres gesagt.

Oh je... jetzt hab ich es geschafft.

Habe daran gedacht, dass Sirius...

Ich spüre ein Brennen im Hals.

Wieso habe ich den Drang, zu weinen?

Ich meine, ist nicht der Fakt, dass die Welt verdammt ist... die _ganze _Welt... viel schlimmer, als das, dass mein Pate gestorben ist?

Aber nein... das ist mir irgendwie egal...

...dass die Welt verdammt ist, meine ich.

Seltsam.

Das Brennen hat wieder aufgehört.

Ich habe nicht geweint.

Das wäre auch das erste mal gewesen, seit...

...egal.

Es will mir gerade nicht einfallen.

Egal.

Alles egal.

Überhaupt egal.

Immer.

Soll die Welt verdammt sein.

Mir egal.

Soll Vernon mir doch alle Knochen brechen, wenn er mich wieder verprügelt, weil ich das Frühstück nicht gemacht habe.

Egal.

Alles egal.

Nein... nicht alles egal.

Sirius ist nicht egal...

...war nicht egal.

Jetzt ist er tot.

Mist.

Schon wieder dieses Brennen.

Atmen...

Beruhigen...

Es hat wieder aufgehört.

Weinen ist ein Zeichen der Schwäche.

Ich darf... will mir keine Schwäche erlauben.

Jemand könnte es mitbekommen.

Es würde nicht gut gehießen werden.

Ich muss stark sein...

Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie ich es hasse?

Immer diese _Rollen_ spielen zu müssen?

Bei dem Dursleys etwas, das nahe zu einem Sklaven kommt.

Allerdings weiß ich nicht genau, wie es sein sollte...

Ich kenne sonst nur die Weasleys, und bei dem was ich weiß, könnte _alles _nur gespielt gewesen sein.

Auch der Umgang miteinander.

Dabei konnte man die Liebe in dem Haushalt schon fast spüren...

In jedem Gericht, das Mrs. Weasley machte.

Bei jedem Schritt konnte man das Gefühl auf sich einströmen spüren.

Es war das, was man unter einer richtigen Familie versteht.

Oder was man sich darunter vorstellt.

Aber zurück zu dem ewigen Rollenspiel.

Wie gesagt.

So etwas wie ein Sklave für die Dursleys.

Und der _mutige_, _edle_, und _alle_ _rettende_ Goldjunge Dumbledores.

Es scheint keinem aufzufallen, dass es wirklich das ist.

Ein Rollen_spiel_.

Vielleicht wollten sie den richtigen Harry ja gar nicht kennen lernen?

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie ich in das Badezimmer gekommen bin.

Bin ich gegangen?

Ich glaube schon...

Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet, was ich getan habe.

Egal.

Ob es sich überhaupt noch lohnt?

Zu leben, meine ich.

Immerhin...

...ich wurde verraten von denen, die ich meine Freunde nannte.

Jemand anders habe ich nicht mehr.

_Will _ich überhaupt noch leben?

Ich fühle mich so taub...

Nichts mehr...

Alles egal...

Ich sehe die Rasierklinge.

Irgendwie geht von ihr eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft aus...

Es ist faszinierend, wie das rote Blut rinnt, wenn man sich nur einen kleinen Schnitt zufügt.

_Faszinierend..._

Und es ist verblüffend, dass man sich mit einem kleinen Schnitt an der richtigen Stelle das Leben nehmen kann, oder?

Ich sollte es versuchen...

Immerhin... auch hier werde ich sterben.

Ich fühle es jeden Tag.

Irgendwann wird Vernon nicht rechtzeitig damit aufhören, mich zu schlagen.

Ist ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod schlimmer, als einer, der wahrscheinlich kürzer dauert und weniger schmerzhaft ist?

Wahrscheinlich.

Sehr wahrscheinlich.

Ich denke, ich versuche es.

Ich will das alles nicht mehr.

Und vielleicht sehe ich dann meine Eltern wieder.

Und Sirius.

Wieder dieses Brennen.

Ich schlucke es hinunter und schneide.

Ein dünner Schnitt.

Dann noch einer.

Kurzer, brennender Schmerz.

Fasziniert beobachte ich, wie mein Leben da aus mir herausfließt...

Langsam wird mir schwummrig.

Ich spüre Kälte.

Dunkelheit...

Und dann...

...nichts mehr.

Soooo... Krieg ich ein Review?  
Ich hatte einfach Lust, das zu schreiben, weil ich etwas depri war.  
Eigentlich hätt ich noch mehr Ideen, aber ich fürchte, dass die dann während der FF plötzlich weg sind, und da lass ich es lieber.

Wurde nicht gebetat. Ist ja auch nur 'n Oneshot.


End file.
